One in a Million
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: ( Finished 10-20-02)Many girls like Oliver Wood because he's a Quiddich Captain. He never takes them seriously... then Hermione Granger developes a crush in him. She's not like the other girls... (Eventual Oliver/Hermione fic.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: One in a Million Author: DarkAngelGirl Summary: Oliver Wood is used to admirers. Being Gryffindor's Quidditch captain girls notice him... but he never took them seriously. Then third year, Hermione Granger developes a crush on him. Spoilers: Takes place in beginning of third year before PoA happens but contains minor spoilers for CoS. Pairing : O/H Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places ect mentioned in the story and I am not making a profit off of them. Feedback: Pleaaassee review! Or send an email to: KAYKEL1207@msn.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver Wood stepped onto the Quidditch field for the first practice session of the year. He was almost sad to think that after this year he would no longer be a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was in his seventh year... the game of Quidditch had been a major part of his life throughout the years. In his second year he had been put on Gryffindor's team and in his third year, after the captain had graduated he was made Captain.  
  
He had made a fine team of the Gryffindor's ... they were all really skilled and he knew proudly that he was part of it. He'd be sad to leave.  
  
"You all right Oliver?" asked one of the Weasley twins.  
  
He shook himself out of the daze he'd been in "Yeah..." he said going back into character "So... I guess this is my last year here. I know we can win, we're a really great team... the best of all, I think. We've gotta work harder this year..."  
  
"Harder than last year?" complained Fred.  
  
"Definitely."he said as if it was obvious "Now lets get into the air for some practice." The seven players mounted and flew.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wanna go down to the quidditch field and watch Harry?" Ron asked Hermione in a bored tone of voice.  
  
Hermione stared at him oddly. "Harry had practice this morning?"  
  
"I know." Ron said seeing her confused look "This early on a weekend morning most of us like to relax. I'm guessing the captain decided to make the training harder."  
  
"Harder?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron sighed. Hermione really was clueless about the Quidditch team. "Honestly... Harry worked so often on Quidditch last year... Hermione, somehow you can remember everything every teacher had ever said in class... but you can't remember Harry's practices. Come on..."  
  
"All right..." she said "So what do you mean Ron?"  
  
"His captain is one of those people who can't stand to lose. Fred and George told me a lot about him."  
  
"He sounds dreadful to me." Hermione said "What's his name? How old is he?"  
  
"Oliver Wood. He's a seventh year.... from what my brothers say he's much too serious."  
  
"Let's go down to the field." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Ron got to the field a few minutes later. They sat at the vacant bleachers and watched the players zoom about. " I see Harry." Hermione quipped "and there's your brothers... but where's this captain guy?"  
  
Ron looked up and pointed to the goals " Over there."  
  
Hermione fixed her gaze near the goal posts... she squinted because she could hardly see in the bright sunlight. "Oh...." she said as if he were nothing but...  
  
She could see Harry's captain flying near the goal posts. Even from far below she could tell that this boy was very very attractive. "He doesn't look so bad." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked not having heard her well.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione shot, when she saw the players heading for ground she added "They must be finished lets go see.... Harry."  
  
"All right." said Ron eyeing her strangely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter smiled when he saw his friends descending down to the field. "Hi you guys." he said smiling.  
  
"Hi Harry!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"We came to see your practice..." Hermione said "Are you guys done?"  
  
"Almost." Harry sighed then his voice dropped down to a low whisper "Wood's gonna have us working double time this year. I bet I'll hardly get to see you guys."  
  
"Potter, I heard that." said a voice as Oliver Wood appeared. "And you better believe I will."  
  
Harry and Hermione both turned red instantly. Oliver seemed to take no notice. Then specifically to Ron and Hermione said "With my plans and Harry here's skill as a seeker we should win."  
  
"I.... I'm sure.... you will." Hermione said realizing that she was blushing. What was wrong with her?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver smiled at the girl, Harry Potter's friend, then he looked up at the stands at two fellow seventh years... really annoying girls who both liked him. Or so they said. He'd even heard rumors that the two of them fought over him. He remembered that the tall one's name was Kristen Lane... all he knew was that neither were very mature. They annoyed him to death and he knew so well that they only were attracted to him because he was on the team. He'd seen it before with his first "girlfriend," a Ravenclaw he'd met the year he became captain.  
  
"Ya know Harry..." he said then raising his voice a little to the annoying girls "We better call off practice till tomorrow. Too many * pests *out here."  
  
They went back inside the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room. Harry noticed that Hermione was unusually quite. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
She didn't answer, then when Ron tapped her on the shoulder she jerked and said "Nothing Harry... I'm fine."  
  
When they got back she immediately said " I have to go to the library."  
  
"Why now?" Ron said "I know you finished your homework."  
  
"I just have to." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sighed with relief when she reached the library. She had absolutely no reason to be there except that it was the only place no one would go. She was the only person who'd go to the library on a Saturday.  
  
She had no clue why she liked the boy. She had seen her fellow students fall for other people at as early as eleven years old but really never felt like this before. He has a really cute smile she thought to herself grinning. She went to the back of the library and picked up a tattered old book. She wondered what it was on since no title was on the cover. "Oh who cares?" she whispered aloud and sighed heavily.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wood's decision to call off the rest of practice was not a choice he liked. He just didn't want to hear the gushing of those two. "Oh well..." he said "May as well go to the library and start that old History of Magic paper."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you suppose is up with Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Dunno." replied Harry "She was all weird since you two came down to our practice."  
  
"Wanna go see what she's really in the library for?" Ron asked getting curious.  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "All right...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was reading when she heard the library door open. That's odd she thought I'm usually the only one hear on weekends.  
  
She peered at the door from behind a bookshelf. It was him! He walked into the library,gave a quick smile to the librarian, Madam Pince, a quick smile and walked over to the history books.  
  
Hermione ducked out of sight but still she tried to watch him. To her own surprise she really did take notice of everything about him. She watched the way he leaned over a big red book. She watched him put the book back and go to another one.  
  
Then she accidentally hit her foot and yelled out. Oliver got up and looked around the bookshelf "Hello again." he said when he saw who it was. As long as those girls weren't following him.  
  
Completely embarrassed she looked down at the floor and muttered embarrassed "Sorry... I ...I wasn't spying.... if that's what you think.... got to go..." she rushed out of the library not even noticing Harry and Ron.  
  
"Was that Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied "She seemed scared, I wonder what...."  
  
Then they saw Oliver Wood approach them "Hello Harry." he said "Did you see your little friend come by... she left the library very... oddly... left her things."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Now they got it. "Yeah... we'll give her the stuff." Ron said grinning and taking Hermione's things.  
  
He looked from Harry to Ron. "Do you have any clue what was wrong with the girl. I think I scared her."  
  
"I think you scared her in a different way Oliver." Harry said embarrassed to have to be the one to say it.  
  
"You mean...." he started, looking at them in disbelief.  
  
Ron nodded "It would explain things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He wondered if this friend of Harry's, this Hermione, was just like Kristen Lane.... annoying girl who only liked him for being a quidditch captain. He doubted that she was... She seemed too nice and she was only 13 years old. I think I'd like to talk to her again he thought. He'd always wondered what a normal girl could see in him. A lot of people liked him, and he thought of himself as likable enough but most every girl he met was so immature...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at breakfast Oliver decided to purposely sit near Harry and his friends. It didn't look too odd because Fred and George Weasley also sat near them. "Hello." he said to everyone.  
  
"Hi!" said Fred and George at once.  
  
"Hi..." said Harry he and Ron both looking at Hermione who simply blushed. Her blush turned even worse when he decided to sit next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So?" he said directing his attention to Hermione "Did that work you were doing in the library turn out all right?"  
  
"Yes. It did." she said looking up to meet his stare. "Thanks for giving my things... to Ron and Harry."  
  
"No problem." he said softly and she felt her heart skip. He spoke so gently and calm... and the accent was making it all the better. "You sure did leave in a hurry."  
  
"I was busy." she said trying to keep her cool and not sound like an idiot in front of him. "I've had so much work lately."  
  
"I know." he said "It is stressful for me also to play quidditch and stay on top of all my classes."  
  
"Oh no..." Ron said sarcastically "Another Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She should have known that he was very smart. He acted like it. Some of her shyness easing up she added "You do very well with the team... I've been to many games... the last two years."  
  
"We are very good." he admitted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast Ron, Hermione, and Harry had potions. On the way to the dungeon Ron decided to ask Hermione about her weird behavior and see if she'd confess the feelings she was having. "Has something been wrong Hermione?"  
  
Harry was trying not to look at either of them. Leave it to Ron to ask it like that.  
  
"No." she replied smiling "I'm as fine as ever. Maybe better...."  
  
"Seriously..." he said getting a little pushier "We are you friends."  
  
"I know that..." she said " Nothing's wrong with me."  
  
As they walked into Snape's class Harry signaled for them to shut up. They hurried to take their seats.  
  
All three of them hated Potions. Hermione agreed with Harry and Ron that it was the worst class but she still did pretty well in it. Or as well as anyone from Gryffindor could do with Professor Snape as teacher.  
  
Today was pretty easy work for Hermione because it was just some simple potion mixing. Nothing advanced.  
  
Her mixtures were almost compete. She just had to wait for five minutes before adding the last few ingredients. Snape was obviously a bit bothered by the fact that she had finished the first step before anyone, including the Slytherins.  
  
She just smirked and her thoughts unwillingly returned to her crazy crush. She couldn't help think how immature these feelings were. She was not going to get all giggly over a boy! She had better things to do like schoolwork. She wanted to get top marks every year until she graduated. Of course he was on top of all his classes. .... "Ms. Granger!!!"  
  
"Huh?" she said aloud.  
  
"Ms. Granger?!?!" Professor Snape screamed and both Ron and Harry stared.  
  
Hermione's potion had caught fire. It was smoking green and blue smoke everywhere and the liquid sputtered all over.  
  
Hermione panicked as she tried to clean up the liquid. "Oh my.... I'm so sorry.... wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Obviously..." said Professor Snape the joy on his face unmistakable. "Look at this class... the top student slacking off..."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in amazement. Hermione not paying attention! She had to have something wrong with her...  
  
"I'm so sorry Professor." she said looking at the floor and still trying to calm her cauldron  
  
"Yes..." Snape was smiling "I'd say that not paying attention in class is a very serious matter Ms. Granger. That's ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for you I'd say. I'll handle you and the other Gryffindor personally."  
  
She didn't say anything. ~*~*~*~ "Come on Hermione!" Ron almost yelled. It was later that night. "You do have something up with you. I mean come on.... how many times do you not pay attention in class?"  
  
"I just had things on my mind!" she yelled back.  
  
"Exactly!" Ron shot back. "Harry and I, were your friends... we should know what's on your mind."  
  
"It's none of you business." she stated and looking at Harry who remained quiet the whole time, "Harry, you don't care why it happened do you?"  
  
"Uh...." Harry said quietly. He kind of was anticipating when Hermione would tell them that she like Oliver. He kinda wondered why she didn't.  
  
"Exactly Harry." Hermione declared. At that tine she really wished that she had at least one close girl friend to tell. She wanted someone who'd understand... and she highly doubted that Harry and Ron could sympathize with her.  
  
They all didn't talk for a while. Then, not liking the awkward silence Ron went up to the boys dormitory to get ready for bed.  
  
Now that he was gone Harry asked "Uh.... Hermione ... is it Oliver Wood? Ron was dying to ask you but he didn't say it... is it?"  
  
Hermione looked at him stunned "How did you guys know?"  
  
Harry couldn't help laugh "It wasn't hard really.... first, you started acting weird at the practice, then the library, and now you were daydreaming in Snape's class. It was rather obvious..."  
  
"Oh..." she said angry that she had basically shown everyone how she felt "You don't think that's stupid Harry?"  
  
"No." he said not being able to think of a better answer "It's fine."  
  
"Thanks." she said "I know it's so immature but..."  
  
He nodded "Are you going to let Ron know?"  
  
"Maybe..." she said really thinking about it "After all he is my friend, but if he tells his brothers I'll...."  
  
She didn't need to finish. She knew once Ron knew he'd get it. Then at once she was glad to have friends cause who else can you tell but your very best friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later it was the first game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. All of the Gryffindor team was pretty nervous. "Now don't be scared." Wood said even though he was visibly nervous. "The way we train we cannot lose."  
  
All the team tried to agree but they weren't invincible....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Ron!" Hermione yelled "We're going to be late to the game."  
  
"Stop whining." he yelled "We'll make it...."  
  
"Hurry up then."  
  
"Girls..." he sighed "You'll see him soon enough. You'd see him more if you'd stop avoiding him in the halls and walking far away from his classes... which you memorized."  
  
She blushed. How did Ron know she'd memorized all of Oliver's classes? "Shut up!" she said "You promised to leave me alone if I told you."  
  
He had promised. After talking to Harry she had told Ron because she knew he'd find out sooner or later... and he promised to leave her alone.  
  
"I'm just saying..." Ron added as they headed to the field "What help are you doing staring and memorizing classes?"  
  
"Like you'd do anything if you liked a seventh year."  
  
"True. Not much chances of someone four years older than you but at least stop avoiding the guy."  
  
"All right!" they were finally at the game. They took a seat with the other Gryffindor students. They'd made it just in time. It had just began.  
  
Hermione watched but her mind was on Ron's words. She should do something....  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The game progressed and Gryffindor was losing. "Come on people." Wood begged during a time out "Harry, be alert."  
  
"I haven't seen the snitch." he said "I'm trying though."  
  
The game continued as badly for a long time. The chasers came heading passing the quaffle down toward the goal posts where Oliver waited and prepared himself to block the goal. As it came soaring and he made a great save he heard the crowd mutter as Harry and Draco Malfloy raced after the snitch.  
  
He hoped so badly that Harry would get it. He hated losing. Even worse losing to Slytherin it was the lowest low.  
  
"And Gryffindor wins as Harry Potter catches the snitch. Final score Slytherin 120 and Gryffindor 170." the commentator's words made him Happy yet annoyed. We could have done much better he thought as he soared downward.  
  
"Excellent Harry." yelled Fred as they touched ground "Cut it close, we did."  
  
"Yes we did." Oliver felt his anger a bit too much "Much too close.... we should have done better."  
  
"Come on." added Alicia Spinnet "Don't go crazy Wood. We won all right?"  
  
Suddenly Harry was distracted by Ron and Hermione rushing to congratulate them. Hermione a little more reluctantly.  
  
"Great job!" Ron said excitedly "Amazing comeback...."  
  
"Really good..." Hermione added.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Wood asked hearing Ron and Hermione's comments "We should have won by a landslide but we only scraped through."  
  
"You won." Hermione said unable to help herself "Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"It is." said Fred who had also been a bit surprised by Oliver's unhappiness with the game "Why don't we all celebrate the win tonight? Have a little celebration for Gryffindor. All you could come."  
  
"I can't." said Hermione almost at the same time as Oliver said "That'd be impossible."  
  
"I have detention." Hermione explained looking directly at him surprised that he'd spoken at the same time.  
  
"Me too." he said softly "I couldn't imagine you in detention miss, what happened?"  
  
She blushed at the strange situation. He had been the reason she was in trouble. "I wasn't paying attention in class."  
  
"Oh...." he said "Another trouble maker... much like myself."  
  
She then noticed that Ron had led everyone away. Nice of him she thought to herself and then to Oliver she said "What about you?"  
  
"Hmm.... I take advanced Potions with Snape this year. I was kinda caught working on the teams new plays."  
  
"I got in trouble in Potions too. Is advanced hard?"  
  
"Yeah." he said smiling at her "So... who do we have detention with?"  
  
"I think you and I are the only ones with detention tonight." she said "Snape said that he'd handle me and the other Gryffindor, assuming that's you, personally."  
  
"I'll see you tonight then." he said smiling  
  
"Greatly looking forward to it." she replied sarcastically.  
  
Wow she thought as he left I talked to him and It was all right. She thought he'd think her a little kid but he talked to her and he was nice and treated her equally. He really was a good person. Then she smiled actually looking forward to detention with Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I feel so sorry for you Hermione." Harry said that night as he and Ron were preparing for bed. "Late night detention with Professor Snape ... that's as bad as it gets."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said but she didn't sound less than excited. "I'll see you tomorrow then all right..."  
  
Then Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered "I heard that she's meeting 'him' outside of Snape's class."  
  
"That explains her good mood I guess." said Harry thinking that no one in the world could make him be happy about a detention, especially one with Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked down the empty corridors. She shivered. She had came down there at night before but never alone. She heard a noise and tuned impulsively. She almost screamed as she saw someone creep up on her but then she realized who it was. She sighed with relief "Oh... it's you."  
  
"Hello to you to." replied Oliver with a huge smile. "Ready for this?"  
  
"Sure..." said Hermione "All set. You?"  
  
"At least I have you there to share my misery."  
  
They walked into the dungeon Snape used as a classroom. No one was there. "Maybe he forgot about us?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Then Snape was heard from the supply closet "I think not Ms. Granger."  
  
They looked at each other and both tried not to crack up laughing. As intimidating as Professor Snape was... Hermione's embarrassment was hilarious.  
  
"Something funny?" Snape asked icily "I shouldn't think so since my supplies need reorganization and cleaning so badly and I got myself two troublesome Gryffindors right here in my classroom."  
  
Hermione who was the closet to Snape felt herself inching away. She moved so far back that she ended up smashing into Oliver. She looked at him apologetically and he smiled back nervously.  
  
"Follow me." Snape said the words in a way that told them they'd be organizing jars after jar of potion ingredients and wouldn't be back for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After getting the explanations on how to do the tasks, Snape needed to go run some errands throughout the school. He very reluctantly let them do the work on their own. Hermione shuddered just a bit seeing that some of the items were kind of gruesome  
  
"Great teacher, he is." said Oliver trying desperately to make light of the situation and also trying to begin a conversation with Hermione since she spoke to him so little.  
  
She looked up and smiled. Trying to play with his sarcastic yet happy mood she replied "Oh yes indeed." She looked at him for a small second as he tried to figure out the order of all the poison and potion ingredients. Then she turned away realizing that she was staring.  
  
He had caught her that time. Really, all the girls who have liked him had been such idiots... he couldn't see a sensible person wasting time with him. "So..." he began " I know so very little about you. Anything interesting to know?"  
  
"Not really..." she replied "I'm very ordinary."  
  
"Oh come on. I've heard things about the friends of Harry Potter. You can't be that ordinary."  
  
" I guess not." she admitted. Even for a witch she was not ordinary at all. She gave him the basic facts about her. She told him that her parents were both muggle dentists, that her closest friends were Harry and Ron and other simple facts.  
  
"Interesting." he said holding up a jar of some kinda eyes balls. "Why don't you take on the organizing and I'll manage these old cauldrons."  
  
"All right," she agreed thinking that it was very nice of him to offer to clean up Snape's cauldrons because that was hard work.  
  
"Anyway." he said his voice echoing from the cauldron he was leaning inside. "What it like living with a bunch of muggles? I hardly ever go to non wizarding communities..."  
  
"Boring." she replied shouting from atop a shelf "I get so bored away from school."  
  
"It seems like it would be." he replied.  
  
The next hour or so passed in almost complete silence. They had so much work to do and Snape would be back very soon. "Do you want to come down and take a break?" Oliver asked.  
  
"All right." Hermione climbed down the tall ladder "I never will stop paying attention in potions again. This is terrible."  
  
"I know..." he replied "Why weren't you paying attention anyway? You just don't seem like the type to misbehave at all..."  
  
"Well..." she said breathing heavily. What was she supposed to say? "I usually don't... I just had other things on my mind besides my potion."  
  
"I have days like that."  
  
"So..." she asked venturing to find out a little more about him "Harry has said that you like to work on your game way more than necessary. Is that true? Why?"  
  
"Called me a bit crazy, I suspect." he said "I guess I am a bit crazed but... Quidditch it means a lot to me you know. What do you think I'm weird?"  
  
"No." she said quickly "I don't at all. If you love something that much it shows what kind of person you are."  
  
"What kind of person is that?" he asked laughing.  
  
" Someone who is very.... dedicated."  
  
"Wow...." he muttered  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just that... mist people really think of me as the odd quidditch captain. So many people think quidditch is all there is to me."  
  
"I kind of understand." she said "It's the same way with me and schoolwork. Everyone thinks all I am is a smart girl. All about books and homework."  
  
"Well dear..." he said "We better get moving again or we'll be in bigger trouble."  
  
He smiled at her. Before she could head to the shelves again he kissed her... it was nothing just a friendly quick gesture to end the heartfelt emotional talk they had finished but at the moment it happened Professor Snape walked in.  
  
Hermione could almost detect a smirk on the potions teachers face. "I think.... you're done now. Go back to your dormitories."  
  
Oliver looked at Hermione and they both laughed nervously. "He seemed preoccupied." Hermione started "I hope nothing is wrong here at Hogwarts."  
  
Oliver agreed but secretly he was wondering what Snape thought he saw. Surely as a teacher of Hogwarts he'd mind his own business... but then again.... he really did wonder.  
  
"Goodnight then." he said then he added "For a detention tonight was pretty fun."  
  
"Agreed." she said "See you again."  
  
"You bet. I like you a lot. Maybe see you before our practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely." she smiled. Did he even get that the small friendly kiss had made her heart pound. She was honestly in love.... and they were becoming fast friends. But like Ron had said "not much chance with someone four years older than you." There was no chance at all but oh well. A/N: Remember that was my first HP fanfiction OK? But please review... it's nowhere near over. Snape was preoccupied... but you'll only get to read what was up if you review and tell me how you liked this chapter. 


	2. Hardly Understood

Title: One in a Million  
  
Chapter Two: Hardly known  
  
Chapter summary: The teachers of Hogwarts have many worries on their minds... and they're tightening security at Quidditch games and practices. Yet, it seems the only ones who are suspicious of the changes are Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story and sent in email comments. I was so shocked to the responses. I did not expect that much for this. Anyone still feel free to review or email me at KAYKEL1207@msn.com cause a lot of times the turn out of the story depends on comments.  
~*~*~*~  
Snape did not waist much time after he got the two Gryffindor students out of his room. Dumbledore had requested that all the teachers met in the staff room. The last time this had happened it had been very grave news. Surely another evil had not overcome the school. It was like the place attracted evil, especially the evils of the Dark Lord himself. Of all the professors Snape more than all did not want to see 'him' return. Whenever you-know-who arrived the suspicion always hit him with full forces from all the teachers.  
  
"What is it?" he asked the teachers as he burst in.   
  
"We don't know." Professor Sprout replied to his question "Dumbledore isn't here yet."   
  
"Surely it's some more nonsense." Snape muttered  
  
"I'm sorry but it's not nonsense." Dumbledore said "but we don't know if it's evil or not. The heads of houses should be aware that violent threats of dark magic were used of late against..."  
  
Before the teacher could finish panic erupted throughout them. "Surely they weren't from..." Professor Mcgonagall started.  
  
"That is unimportant." Dumbledore yelled "Silence! Calm down. There is no reason to believe that Lord Voldemort is responsible for the threats but be wary of them.... the threats were against house quidditch teams. It threatened horrible deaths to anyone associated."  
  
"The Quidditch teams?" Madam Hooch asked in shock "Why would.... any Dark Wizard threaten kids playing a sport?!?"  
  
"The reason is not clear." Dumbledore replied "I need especially from you, a watchful eye. I do not intend to cancel the matches this year. At the end of last year the children were made to give it up... but I'm asking you all to keep the equipment tightly guarded and all teachers will attend the games and practices of each team.... the only reason I can think of is that the quidditch teams are a bright asset to Hogwarts and many Dark Wizards would love to destroy that."  
  
Snape who had kept quiet spoke up "Sir, the Dark Lord himself probably made those indirect threats. He probably will take the teams in his effort to destroy his enemy, Potter."  
  
"No." Dumbledore said "Though Mr. Potter is on the Gryffindor house team and Lord Voldemort out there... I do not see these as threats to him but to all Quidditch Players."  
  
He looked at all of the teachers "House leaders, please inform your teams of the security matters but do not tell them of the threats please... they have no need to worry at all. The should have there minds on the Quidditch cup. Don't get them suspicious if you can avoid it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Hermione was leaning over the wall watching the Quidditch practice going on. She had never really 'watched' quidditch paying attention so carefully. She had just thought of it as a waste of time or just a hobby, but now that she did she realized what a life could be made of it. Like Oliver Wood had told her the other night when they were talking " Some people can make a life off of a dream."   
  
Quidditch was a very wild dream and she was sure that someone like him could pull it off. She was sure she'd take something more sensible and much more stable....  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Great job." Oliver yelled up to Harry "With speed like that we will win the cup. We've all ready got Slytherin beat so Ravenclaw must be scared right now...."  
  
The they all noticed Madam Hooch and Professor Mcgonagall coming toward them. The team swooped down from the sky.   
  
"What is it, Professor?" Oliver asked taking charge as the captain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nothing too serious Wood." Mcgonagall started "It's just that it has been seen lately that the matches are getting so serious to some of you that desperate measures have been taken to win and there must be some more serious security measures."  
  
She liked the way she had let the Gryffindor team know about the security. It was a good small lie. She hated having Gryffindor to explain to because for some reason it always had the most suspicious, meddlesome children... nothing seemed to get past them!  
  
"All right..." he replied looking back at his team "What are they and what can I do?"   
  
"First of all..." Madam Hooch replied to the question aimed for Mcgonagall "I will extend my duties to attending the practices as well. Then, the equipment will be monitored, your brooms will be inspected each practice and game, and the teachers will monitor the games for foul play. Also do not go out to practice your game without getting permission."  
  
"All right." he replied "We understand, and if there is anything our team can do to help you just tell us, Professors."  
  
Mcgonagall headed back to the castle and Madam Hootch remained to watch the rest of the practice. "Wonder what they found?" Fred asked George as the mounted and took to the air again.  
  
"Probably some Slytherin trying to sabotage another teams broomstick or something." George replied seriously and then he yelled jokingly "Or...... Hey Oliver! You didn't try to curse the Ravenclaw's brooms did you?"  
  
"Funny..." he yelled across the field "It's probably something that Marcus Flint did I'm sure. Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff is coming up soon also..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the practice session was over and Madam Hooch had left Hermione came down "What was up with the teachers coming down?" she asked the team.  
  
Oliver spoke up "Not sure.... they said that there were reasons for extra security. Now they're gonna be down hear every day."  
  
"That sounds suspicious." she replied "Don't you think so?"  
  
He started to say 'yes' when Harry cut in "No Hermione," he said "She just said it was some students are taking it too seriously, hurting people... nothing is gonna go wrong this year... everything will work out."  
  
"All right then," she said but her suspicion was obvious. It just didn't seem to her like such drastic measures would be taken for troubling students. In her opinion something more was going on.  
  
Of course she also saw Harry's reason for not questioning it. He had a lot of hard times and he had no reason for wanting more. He had faced evil two years in a row since coming to Hogwarts and he obviously wanted a easy year without such events.  
  
"Hey..." Oliver said to her as the practice ended and he followed her out "I agree with you ... the teachers are not telling us something."  
  
"I know." she said "The kinds of measures they're taking are too much."   
  
"I want to find out why." he said "I want to know if my team is in danger..." She could see he was obviously concerned for the well being of his team. He looked a little crazy when he asked "Could you help me find out what it is.... we have a match against Ravenclaw very soon and if something is wrong I should know."  
  
She nodded, "They should let you know honestly what your up against."  
  
As they walked down the hallways they passed Professor Snape who was muttering to himself. When he saw them he took in a little smirk, "Why am I not surprised to see you two?" the teacher asked them " Just remember to be careful, you little troublemakers... I could see you in bigger trouble soon...."  
  
Then he walked off muttering about a teachers meeting. "What does he have against us? He needs to mind his own business..." Oliver muttered, his dislike of Professor Snape showing obviously.   
  
"Didn't you hear what he was saying?" she asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked a little frustrated.  
  
"Honestly!" she yelled "Talking about a teachers meeting. They must be talking about the Quidditch."   
  
"True..." he said then a laughing he asked "Are you suggesting spying in on a teachers meeting?"  
  
"It would be breaking a lot of rules." she said "but I do that a lot.... would you want to?"   
  
"Yes..." he said "I really would... that is if you help me. I wouldn't want to get expelled alone.  
  
"All right..." she said softly "Do you have any ideas how we could get there?"  
  
He thought for a moment... he looked at her like he really didn't have a clue and then he got it "I have to go get one of my books all right. I think I've got it... meet me outside of Gryffindor tower at about seven tonight."  
  
"All right." she said "But the teachers usually don't have meetings until late."  
  
"I'm counting on that." he said and left without a better explanation. She was confused. She decided that Harry and Ron really did not need to know about Oliver Wood's plans to invade a teachers meeting. Usually anything she did was their business but this thing was unimportant to them and she could do some things without them.  
~*~*~*  
  
Oliver rushed up to where his things were and pulled a brown old book out of his bag. He had gotten the book last year as a gift and he was sure it had what he needed to get into the teachers room unnoticed.  
  
He flipped the pages of the book rapidly looking for something of interest. There it was, he read:   
  
To make oneself soundless what could be used is a famous spell used by many thieves and escaping criminals. It is a simple spell even most school aged students could do..."  
  
He smiled. He knew he and Hermione could pull it off. They were both a little more intelligent then the average student their age... if they could find a place to hide. He almost wondered why the third year girl was doing this. He had his reasons for doing it, he cared a lot for his team... the teachers were not telling him things, things that could hurt his team. Hermione though, she had no real obvious reason for doing it so he was extremely grateful to her.   
  
He looked at a clock on the wall. He still had a few hours until seven... he was excited. He had, in all seven years at school never done some major rule breaking... it would be his first time... and he loved it!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours passed slowly and finally it was time. Hermione hoped badly that she wouldn't see Ron or Harry. They did not need to get into this. She then saw them both. They were doing homework, of all surprises. She walked past sneakily shutting the door very quietly. In a way she wished that Harry was coming along because when they went with him on those scary journeys, they always had his invisibility cloak. Not being seen would have made her feel better.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seven o clock outside the tower they ran into each other. "Hey..." he said nervously "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes..." she said "So what is the plan?"  
  
"It's still early..." he said "The meeting shouldn't take place until late tonight. This..." He showed her the book that contained a spell for being soundless "This should help."  
  
She laughed nervously "I should have thought of this.... it is kind of amazing this book is issued just to anyone." she read aloud "A favorite spell of thieves and criminals. Very easy."  
  
"The easier for the task." he said "If we can hide somewhere."  
  
"I'm sure we will find something." she said "Now for this spell...."  
  
"We need to do it to ourselves. Now, it's nothing drastic... simple kind of incantation, almost too easy."  
  
"Wait!" she said "We have to do it after we get there... it only lasts for about an hour."  
  
He looked at her. He smiled gratefully, he was incredibly glad that she noticed that. "All right... then let's get into the staff room."  
  
Oliver stepped ahead and opened the staff room door lightly. They both sighed relived that no one was in there. "Here." Hermione said rushing ahead of him "We can hide here and do the spell... no one will know."  
  
"Unless..." he whispered darkly "Unless someone needs a mop."  
  
She laughed "Be serious! We have no clue when the teachers will get here. We need to hide."  
  
The broom closet was pretty large. They moved into it and closed the door... it was very dark. "Let's test the spell..." she said "To see if it works all right."  
  
"Sure..." he said and then he told her the words "If you moved your wand properly all you should have to do is say "Silecia..."  
  
"All right." she said calmly "Silecia..."   
  
  
Then she couldn't hear her own breathing in the closet. She tried to speak but she couldn't hear her own voice. She nodded to signify it worked. She heard him whisper the words too and then everything in the closet was very quiet.  
  
They sat in the funny, awkward silence for a long time until the spell wore off just long enough for Hermione to say "The teachers... they're here."   
  
The quickly did the spell and once more didn't make any sound. They listened hoping so badly that they would find out what was really wrong. There was always the possibilities that this meeting was nothing more than lesson discussion.  
  
They heard the voice of the school headmaster say "There has been more updates on the quidditch threats."  
  
Hermione felt Oliver look at her meaningfully.   
  
"The indirect threats as you all must remember are much more direct now. You will all be happy to know that they are not from Lord Voldemort."  
  
There was cheers from some of the teachers and Oliver was sure that if he could hear himself he would have been gasping.  
  
"However..." Dumbledore continued "They are from a supporter of 'him'. A former Hogwarts student I am afraid. The first Gryffindor student to become a supporter in the last 50 years, unfortunately."  
  
The yell from Professor Mcgonagall made Hermione think that she must have been as shocked as they were. "Who was it?" Mcgonagall asked sounding mire angry than ever.  
  
"A former Quidditch player from a few years back... the last captain of the Gryffindor team Charles Reynolds."  
  
Hermione felt but not hear Oliver bump his head against the wall. Then she heard Dumbledore say two unexpected words "The closet."  
  
Then of course shocked they bumped open the door of the closet and went falling out in the front of all of Hogwarts teachers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud noise rose from the teachers. The expressions were mixed from anger to surprise to Professor Snape's odd triumphant look and Dumbledore's amazed smile.  
  
Hermione was very surprised at the situation. Every year so far she had been the one to tell Harry and Ron not to get into trouble, always fearing getting expelled. There was little doubt today that they were both gonna be expelled for sure.   
  
Oliver looked at Hermione. Clearly he was saying something to her but he made no sounds at all....  
  
They looked at the Hogwarts teachers. They tried to defend themselves but the effort made was useless until Dumbledore holding a wand said softly "Silencia revesa"  
  
They instantly found themselves able to speak. "An anti spell..." Dumbledore whispered is a great assistance to you sometimes"  
  
Snape then spoke up "Headmaster, may I say that these.... these two.... are the biggest troublemakers I've seen for a... long time and also are involved in a... an unquestionably wrong relationship."  
  
Dumbledore looked agitated "May I," he said "For not the first time.... remind you that Gryffindor students are the problem of their house head and me."  
  
"But...." Snape began  
  
"No." Mcgonagall added also obviously a bit bothered by Snape taking her position "Now Mr. Wood... please explain what you and Miss Granger think you were doing spying on this private meeting?"  
  
"Well..." he said nervously looking at Hermione hoping she had a good answer.  
  
She did "Professor, we did it because of the new precautions on the games... mainly because he.... was very worried."  
  
"Yeah..." Oliver added "We both thought something was up... so we decided we had to..."  
  
"Could you not trust us teachers?" Dumbledore asked making all the teachers look  
  
"It isn't that..." said Hermione "We were being lied to though."  
  
Snape looked so angry "So... you cared so much that you... snuck into our meeting with your third year girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked. She'd never expected Snape to say something so outrageous. His girlfriend! How could anyone ever think that.... he was seventeen! Obviously Snape's point cause she saw the boy next to her turn completely red. "She's not...." he whispered  
so faintly hardly no one heard him.  
  
"Anyway...." Dumbledore started making no notice to Snape's words. "Now you two know I guess... you obviously remember Charles Reynolds?"  
  
The question was aimed at Oliver. Did he ever! "Of course I do." he whispered "Our old captain before me."  
  
Hermione then realized why he was so stunned.   
  
"Yes... unfortunately." replied the headmaster "Now you know and I'm betting will do   
anything to protect your team... I cannot stop you. I know that but do not tell it please... panic is unnecessary ."  
  
They both nodded and left a little shocked.  
  
"Sure got out of that one didn't we?" Hermione asked after they were far away.  
  
"Yeah...." he said nut he wasn't listening much.  
  
"What is it?" she asked "Is it your old captain... or Snape? Somethings worng.  
  
"Nothings wrong."he said but then went up to bed without saying goodnight.... She knew something was wrong but she couldn't help. 


	3. Action needed

One in a Million  
Chapter Three: Suspicion  
A/N: Thank you for the comments. The positive response to this story is incredible. For those of you who said so, I am so sorry I haven't been updating. In regards to princess*n's comments: Sorry about the annoying separators. I have been told before that I don't space my stories enough but I'll try to stop doing it do often. In regards to Lady Caledonia Lupin's comments: I didn't realize about Peter till now. I am going to continue on with the story because as far as I remember though it is likely there is no written statement that he was a Gryffindor  
  
  
Hermione was a little mad by the time she made it to the dormitory. He seemed very distant, she knew that he was bothered... he had every right to be because someone he used to look up to now became evil. He still had no right to treat her like that. He could have at least said "We we're very lucky..." or something like that.  
  
She really couldn't sleep that night. She was really worried about this new evil. So he was after quidditch players.... she was very close to a couple of them now and she was scared. She knew the teachers would do their best but in the end it usually came down to students not teachers.   
  
She also wondered if Gryffindor's captain, the new friend, who'd been so nice and then acted so coldly would be any help. She'd have to see him in the morning... of course that would mean talking to him. She hoped the shyness that she'd had at first wouldn't come back.....  
  
~~~  
  
He saw her the minute she'd walked into the great hall. He tried to hide so she wouldn't see him. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid her, it was just that... well one thing was Professor Snape had really embarrassed him and there was no telling who could suspect he was with a third year. Another thing was he was worried about Charles Reynolds and didn't want her hurt. He knew the man better than most people... he looked up to Reynolds a lot in his first year as keeper. The only obvious fault he had was his bitterness and jealousy. He was a seeker and thought all the attention should go to him... and when in the first game Oliver's own skill as keeper was mentioned as Gryffindor's new weapon he was so mad and hardly spoke to him for a long time.  
  
He wouldn't be a surprise if it was one of Reynolds mad fits that made him who he was now.... he thought to himself that Reynolds gleefully made him captain of the team when he was signed to a semi- professional team. Oliver wondered how that worked out for him.  
  
Then Hermione saw him and his hiding was blown. "Hi...." she said practically running toward him "I was looking for you...."  
  
He forced a smile and sighed "Hello again.... more mischief in mind today? Get me in some more trouble?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh when she looked at him puzzled. "A joke...." he said "Joking all right... lighten up... honestly I can hardly tell your four years younger than I am."  
  
He stopped suddenly. He kind of hit the subject on his mind hard. "Well what do you need?" he asked.  
  
"I ... uh... wanted to know if you had any plans about... you know."  
  
"Really?" he asked surprised "You are a troublemaker indeed..."  
  
Then he got sincere "I don't think it;s such a good idea. I don't want something to happen to you Hermione, this could get dangerous."   
  
She smiled very gratefully. She knew he was nice... especially to her. "I've had worse..." she said softly "Last year..... the chamber of secrets...." she shivered at the memory.   
  
"That was you!" he yelled surprised that he hadn't known "Wow you are tough...."  
  
"That's why I have to help you." she said smugly  
  
"All right." He couldn't help but laugh... he was afraid that he really liked her and liked being around her.... who really did care what anyone thought? He'd never had much of a friend. He knew people and hung around them but he'd never had such a friend like she was to him now. No student had probably ever heard anything wrong.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked "Somewhere private?"  
  
"I have an idea on how to get some information." he added "Let's go to the library."  
  
~~~  
  
Charles Reynolds was scared of what he was doing. He was abusing the arts he had   
learned from Lord Voldemort for his own means... threatening school quidditch games... he knew it was immature and if he was found out he'd be killed but he wanted to do it.  
  
He needed one thing. Revenge, revenge on all of them so carefree... playing their little sport hoping to make it big. He tried to make it big but the fame didn't last very long... it was ripped away and he was a big nobody. He'd make all quidditch pay for the hard life he'd gotten... even if it meant his death  
  
~~~  
  
They walked into the library, quickly acknowledging the librarian. "So what's the plan?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Sometimes they keep copies here of old new files for research. Maybe if we looked through the files we could find out where life took Charles to changing."  
  
"Great idea..."  
  
They got out a huge box of files and started going through them. It took an hour but finally Hermione yelled out "Here! This doesn't look so good...."  
  
The headline of the newspaper files said "Seeker Reynolds taken off team." The article was small and just explained about how Charles Reynolds was fired from his team for obvious behavior problems.  
  
"He would have been so angry." Oliver muttered to himself "He had a bad temper sometimes... it scared me a bit."  
  
"Was it enough to go off and join.... him?" she asked quietly  
  
"If he was depressed enough, yes..." They looked at each other very nervously. Basically what he was saying was that this man, a dark wizard was also somewhat insane.  
  
" I think we gotta do something." she said nervously "You may be in deep trouble."  
  
~~~  
  
A week passed and nothing really happened. Hermione and Oliver didn't know what to do anyway. Then the first real sign of danger showed. During a practice one of the Hufflepuff chasers fell of his broomstick in what to the other members on the team said seemed like an incredible jerking motion.   
  
"We must do something." Hermione said urgently "So the teachers are going to lie to the players... we really can't ask them to help... "We really have to do something on our own... before he gets stronger...."  
  
"Oh my goodness..." he said looking at the time "I said I'd be at practice by now. Sorry we can talk later..."  
  
"You mean to say, you're going to practice? After what happened to that Hufflepuff student? You are being crazy."  
  
"Look," he said "The team looks up to me... I gotta go on pretending nothing is wrong."  
  
She watched him go and sighed heavily. Then she rushed after him... so what if she couldn't do any help... she had to be there.  
  
The quidditch field looked very large with only the seven players and Madam Hooch down on the ground.  
  
Hermione watched intently. She saw Oliver looked up into the sky and then notice her. Even from high above she could see him smile. She smiled back happily.  
  
The practice went as usual boring Hermione slightly because her thoughts drifted back to her problems with the evil going on. She tried to figure out a solution but none seemed to fit exactly. She was drifting through all her ideas when an uproar occurred.  
  
She looked down. Madam Hooch signaled all the players to come down. A player had fallen... She gasped, her friend Oliver Wood had either fallen off his broom or.... She didn't even want to think about it. She rushed down to the fields.  
  
"What happen?" she asked Harry urgently. By the time she had made it down to the field he'd all ready been taken away by Madam Hooch.   
  
"I don't get it...." Harry said "He was fine. Nothing hit him at all... he just jerked off and fell... it was weird,"  
  
Hermione nodded all though she could feel her heart pounding. She wondered if he was going to be all right.   
  
"You two are kinda close friends now aren't you?" Harry asked   
  
"Yes..." Hermione said quickly "You could say that."  
  
"Why don't you go down to the hospital wing?" Harry asked "I'm sure it was nothing."  
  
Hermione nodded and swallowed, "I..... am sure." She started to go, once she was farther from the field she started to run. She ran all the way.  
  
Once she got there she asked how he was. She was aloud to go in and see him even though he was unconscious. She looked at him sadly... he seemed to be all right enough to where she knew he'd be all right. "See I told you." she said softly  
  
"I don't listen..." he replied with his eyes still closed. She momentarily lost her self control and she threw her arms around him.   
  
"You're all right!" she yelled "Oh I was so worried... when I saw, you can't imagine what I thought, letting you go to that stupid practice and all."  
  
"I'm all right..." he said "Luckily, I am a pretty good player or I wouldn't have been able to fly and avoid the hoops. It was trying to throw me at them."  
  
She sighed with her incredible relief. "We must... do something now, you all are in big danger. Even if we have to stop him ourselves."  
  
"Yes...." he agreed sitting up "As soon as I get out of here, I'm going after him. I know how he is, and I am one of the few people who can deal with him."  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: I know it was short but I wanted to post because I haven't been updating all right? I will get ch. 4 up in a few days... I just have been so busy ... 


	4. It must be done

Title: One in A million  
Chapter Four: Must be Done  
A/N: Thanks for being patient with me everyone... I don't update often I know.  
  
There was something wrong at Hogwarts. Most of the students couldn't place it but they did feel it. Something bad was going on, something evil.   
  
Hermione thought that those were the lucky students. They were aware of the evil doing but they could not place it and didn't have to face it head on. While they all talked about the eerie feelings they were getting, she was part of a plan to stop the evil....  
  
They had decided after the evil sabotages that the teacher were too panicked to know what to do. Oliver Wood had the strangest idea that he was the only one that could stop the dark wizard Charles Reynolds. Well, she wasn't going to let him go and get himself killed... this wizard seemed unpredictable. The format of his attacks made no sense to her, according to Dumbledore, the man was a follower of Voldemort. It didn't make sense for him to be doing these things to serve his own jealousy or anger... she had thought that a Death Eater would only serve Voldemort.  
  
That night Hermione voiced that opinion to Oliver. He listened intently and then said "That has been bothering me a bit also.... I can't even make out why he would be so self serving, unless he's going against his orders."  
  
"Would he dare?" she asked him.  
  
All she got in reply is a nod. Then he started mumbling "This is getting very confusing... if I don't stop him... it seems that the other followers may be ordered to."  
  
"You don't have to stop him yourself you know." she said annoyed. Why did he keep acting like he was the only one who could accomplish this?  
  
"I know..." he said laughing at her expression "I know you'll help me and I know I couldn't stop you."  
  
~~~  
  
Charles Reynolds was exasperated. He tried so hard to kill two students all ready and he had failed. All he might have to pay for this and he had no results yet....   
  
The Gryffindor Keeper, that was major skill. He could hardly believe his eyes when he realized that that guy was the same kid that he had made Captain the year he had left.   
  
"He had a talent then too." Charles muttered "Took all the attention away from me in the day... I was the seeker but no, they loved him...."   
  
Suddenly all the rage that he had had against the Hogwarts quidditch teams turned on the one player. Surely this boy from his old house team would make it big... talent like that was always noticed. He probably wouldn't be kicked out of his team and get all the fame and glory that everyone deserved. "I never got mine..." Charles whispered "So you'll never get yours."  
  
He knew he'd have to kill, stop the good things from coming   
  
~~~  
  
Oliver's call for action was not coming. He didn't know how to reach Reynolds, he didn't know what he'd do when he found him. Unknown to him, he'd get Charles Reynolds delivered to him because, unknown to him, he was the first target...  
  
Charles plan was simple yet to anyone but him, it would seem psychotic. He wanted everyone to see that the best players weren't that great. He found out the schedules of Hogwarts games, Gryffindor had a game that week... their keeper wouldn't be coming. Charles was sneaking into Hogwarts. He knew it wouldn't be easy... he knew the kind of charms used to protect it but he knew also a secret way into the castle... He was going to make them pay.  
  
~~~  
  
"We still haven't done anything..." Hermione was complaining to Oliver "We keep saying we will but we don't."  
  
  
"I know." he sighed "Finding him isn't easy, you must know that. We have a game this week, and here I am knowing they are not safe... the teachers might even cancel it... who knows?"  
  
He smiled sadly at her surprised look "Sorry..." he said "It just worries me a lot."  
  
"What about the old news files?" she asked "They told us about quidditch, maybe they'll tell us about him before he was kicked out, maybe a location where he can be found?"  
  
"Worth a try..." he said thinking "but surely Madam Pince may be watching and getting suspicious... she may know about that night, we need an excuse."  
  
"Got one." she said smirking "In history of magic we have a report on wizarding sports through time. I just have to tell her that I wanted examples of how they've changed from the past to now. So it's not a lie at all."  
  
"Your brilliant." he said and he meant it. They went down to the library.  
~~~  
  
Charles Reynolds had a plan in action. He was inside of Hogwarts ready to kill, maybe not just his old teammate, but at least him. Little did he know, he was being tailed by other Death Eaters.  
  
The Dark Lord's highest ranking Death Eaters were given order to finish him off. They had much trouble though because they didn't have access to any of the Hogwarts passageways. They were stumped in figuring out how Reynolds got in.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione's excuse worked perfectly. They were looking through the files very quietly, to show that they meant no trouble. Then, Oliver heard a noise in the halls. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked clearly not hearing anything.  
  
"Didn't you hear that noise?' he asked her quietly "The crash..."  
  
"No" she said but then seeing his concerned look she asked "Do you want to check it out?"  
  
"Yes..." he whispered "There is something out there..."  
  
He went outside into the hallways and Hermione followed him confused. She didn't hear anything and even if there was a noise it was probably just some loud students. She couldn't help but think that he was overreacting a bit. This thing had him very worried, maybe he was just hearing things....  
  
"I don't think it was anything. Don't worry." she said "You're worrying too much."  
  
"I think it was something. Some use of magic."  
  
She followed him, not sensing the feelings he was feeling. He felt the power he was being drawn to. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't explain the feelings to her. He headed down a corridor into a dungeon.   
  
"Where is this place?" she asked following him down the stairs "I don't think I've been here before."  
  
"Not many have." he said inn brief explanation "This isn't a place many go to. The Divination classes used to be held here a long time ago... the old headmaster had it moved to the north tower because it scared too many people to be in here."  
  
She looked a little surprised that he knew something about Hogwarts that she didn't.   
  
Then she felt him jump backwards into her. "What is it?" she asked   
  
Oliver felt a tingling feeling of fear "Someone's in here." he whispered quietly "They were using a spell to make me hear the sounds."  
  
Hermione almost yelled out when she realized what was going on but she shut herself up. She remembered once when she had learned about a spell that put sounds into a person's head. "He's not in...." she asked.  
  
"I think so." he said but then he knew. He heard muttering from across the dungeon. Just in time he took up his wand and told Hermione to duck down. The instant they hit the floor, a bolt of lighting flew across the room. They got to their feet to look straight at Charles Reynolds.   
  
"Look who we have here." said the slow calm voice of Oliver's old quidditch captain. "Sure fall for easy tricks don't you? Quidditch must be your only strength."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Oliver asked him angrily "You used to love the sport and were a great seeker, What point are you making by killing people."  
  
"I lost it." he snarled "You will never have it if I couldn't get it."  
  
Then maniacally the tall man threw out another spell "Confundo...." he yelled out. If it weren't for Hermione's quick silent reversal of the spell it would have hit them both.   
  
"Brilliant." Oliver whispered then he turned and looked at Charles Reynolds "Why'd you do this? What was the point?"  
  
He asked with such a power in his voice that the older man stopped and answered "They never listened to me and when I got mad they threw me out."  
  
"You needed to learn that you weren't the team." he angrily replied "Sometimes I have problems understanding that too but you can;t control them."  
  
"You were always so annoying." the wizard sighed raising his wand "Can I kill you now and get it over with."  
  
" Go through us both and then you can kill anyone you want." Hermione said suddenly angry with the crazy dark wizard before her on a personal level.   
  
~~~  
  
In complete rage the wizard raised his wand to do a spell. Oliver was quick to say "Expelliarmus." and disarm him.  
  
"Oh cute." Charles yelled "The little kids think they could really outdo me. I have learned from the Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You're also disobeying orders." Hermione said defiantly "Did the Dark Lord order you to come and kill people here?"  
  
He paused really thinking of what the little girl was telling him. Maybe he would kill some of the players but was it worth it to die? He shook off the doubt and smiled, "You both will be my first kills...."  
  
~~~  
  
One of the hooded death eaters looked to the next and asked "Do you really think Reynolds could have gotten into the school? With all the charms done on it and..... the Headmaster?"  
  
All of them in the group of six shuddered. They hated to admit it but even their great Lord Voldemort feared the headmaster Albus Dumbledore ... they could not believe that Charles Reynolds could enter fearlessly.  
  
"He is a bit mad." an older man said softly "He only joined us in desperation ...... these attacks he's making are insane."  
  
"How does Lord Voldemort expect us to get inside?" they watched Hogwarts castle from a distance. They had orders to get into Hogwarts and dispose of the untrue wizard... it had to be done somehow. They decided to take to an underground route, they figured studying the castle layout that from underground there must be a path in.  
  
~~~  
  
Oliver was being cornered in by Charles and he couldn't think of a spell to use. Seven years at Hogwarts and in a real duel he couldn't even think straight. "Confundo...." he tried and the blast hit his opponent hard. Charles looked at him confused and walked around aimlessly.   
  
"Great!" Hermione yelled "You confused him...."  
  
"We need to get someone down here." he replied "We can't handle him alone......"   
  
Hermione pointed her wand at the now recovering man "Stupefy" she said with a wave of it and he was stunned. "Oliver, go get a teacher, or Dumbledore if you can. I can manage him all right."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked nervously not wanting to leave her down there alone with the insane dark wizard.   
  
"Are you kidding.... I'll be fine." she said with a smile. She watched him leave up the stairs. She didn't even think he'd awake from the stunning spell. She wasn't worried.  
  
~~~  
  
Oliver rushed straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. He wanted the headmaster himself down there immediately. "What is it?" Professor Mcgonnagal asked with a look of alarm.  
  
" I need the headmaster now...." he said gasping having ran the whole way "Charles.... the old dungeon.... he's stunned... but we have to hurry now."  
  
The look of alarm on the teacher's face grew incredibly "I'll get Professor Dumbledore right away."  
  
Dumbledore came looking terribly confused "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Charles Reynolds is in the old dungeon... hurry."  
  
They all rushed down to the old dungeon. Dumbledore practically burst through the doors. "Where is he?" he yelled.   
  
Where was he? Suddenly Oliver realized that he was gone, and so was Hermione. "Where are they?" he yelled out loud.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Mcgonnagal asked him angrilly.   
  
"I don't know." Oliver said softly "He was stunned and now they're gone...."   
  
Mcgonnagal was about to ask who was with him when Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment with a scratched note. "Miss Granger was with him then?" the headmaster asked.  
  
Oliver read the note and almost yelled out loud. It said : "Did you really think that a stunning spell could work on me. Good thing your friend was here. I get what she was saying... I need to be in Lord Voldemort's favor again. She's going to help me."  
  
He felt like someone had done a confusion curse on him. He felt really faint. He didn't know what to say to the headmaster who looked at him with questions. "It's my fault." he said very quietly.  
  
He didn't think anyone heard him but Dumbledore then said "That is nonsense. Go back to your dormitory and get some rest. I will be wanting to talk to you very soon. Don't worry at all.... we will have it handled." Then he started speaking to Mcgonnagal about the actions needed to get Hermione back before Charles got too far.  
  
He headed toward Gryffindor tower but then stopped. He had known the risks of leaving Hermione to watch over Charles. He had heard the voice in his head that had told him not to but ignored it. It was definitely his fault the Reynolds got hold of her. He was going to bring her to Lord Voldemort, that meant that 'he' was alive and back again. With full support. He trusted Dumbledore to defeat Voldemort but he somehow couldn't trust the teachers to save Hermione. That was where he came in. He knew it would be hard but he had to leave the school grounds. The best way was probably through the forest.  
  
For once action would be made. It was time to do what he had to do... it was his fault that this happened and he wasn't going to let his best friend in the world get hurt.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: That's it for ch.4..... I will try to bring a ch.5 soon. School begins tomorrow so don't be surprised if it takes longer to be posted. 


	5. Only One

Title: One in a million  
Chapter 5: Only One  
A/N: I am back with the first update in ages. Thanks for all the comments... I really appreciate them a lot.   
  
When Professor Mcgonnagal went to the dormitory she did not find Oliver Wood. Yet, in a way the teacher was not at all surprised. She had expected something like this to happen. After he had left she had voiced this opinion to the Headmaster and Dumbledore had replied saying "We cannot prevent or change that if it happens."  
  
Honestly sometimes she hated the way he handled dangerous situations. It had taken a lot of her will power to not yell out that it was insane to not watch after him.  
  
She went up to his office and almost screamed out "The boy was not there!"  
  
Dumbledore remained calm "Remember Minerva, it was you who expected this to happen.... all the teachers tonight are on look out for signs of Reynolds and for Voldemort's hideout. I myself will be heading out soon."  
  
Mcgonnagal shuddered "Headmaster, please say that you have an idea where he is.... I cannot see these children hurt. So many have been killed by You-Know-Who all ready."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "The signs point to a hideout in the forest."  
  
~~~  
  
Oliver didn't know where he was going. It was so random and he was so upset... he knew that it would be a one in a million chance he would find Charles and more than that the chance he would defeat him and save Hermione.   
  
While he weighed the ideas in his head he was losing out on time.   
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was scared. Sure, she had been through scary things before but they were all Harry's problems... he always had to be the brave one. She was just a sidekick. Right after Oliver had left the dungeon, the dark wizard had "recovered". He made her feel really stupid. How could she have not known that maybe he was taught magic that could ward off some simpler spells, and she had been so confident...   
  
He had over powered her in less than a minute and she was sort of powerless against him. About an hour after he had taken her out of the castle through and underground passage she had tried to escape. She had remembered a certain charm that might have made him let her go but it ended up not working because he noticed her. A few minutes later he had met up with some of his kind.  
  
She was surprised when all of the other Death Eaters raised there wands at Reynolds and one yelled that he was going to blow him away.  
  
"Calm down men." Charles said with a slight smirk on his face. "I am aware that I have wronged but I am ready to show our lord Voldemort that I am loyal."  
  
"I am sure." the obvious leader of the group said. He them pointed at Hermione angrily "And I am sure the little girl is part of your proof."  
  
"Yes indeed." he yelled back at the Death Eater "My immature plans were wrong and I was given a sign of this when I captured the girl. She is a Hogwarts student, she knows things... or else she wouldn't have been aware if my presence at the school. I will offer her to the Dark Lord along with a passage into Hogwarts that I used to get in."  
  
"Very well." the leader said "but do not think that this makes you spared Reynolds. We know you are not truly loyal."  
  
He followed the Death Eaters. Hermione who had not spoken a word in fear noticed then the fear radiating off of Charles Reynolds. He obviously had not expected these men here and they obviously lowered his chances of living.   
  
She didn't know who would save her... Reynolds had left a trail and he would be followed but well.... she hoped that she'd be found soon.   
  
~~~  
  
Why is it so loud? The thought crossed Oliver's mind. Either he was hearing the noises of the forest's rumored creatures or he was hearing more human noises. Either one scared him.... it would be horrible if he never got to Hermione because a werewolf or something killed him first.  
  
He bravely followed the noises hoping that maybe they were human noises and that this whole thing would end. As he grew closer he grew sure that the noises must be human speech. If he wasn't mistaken it sounded like about eight or nine people yelling. He noticed an opening in the ground.   
  
He didn't have a shred of a plan. Plans were for people with time, his time was very short and being late would cost him everything that was important. He went in, this was most likely the place where they were yet he just went in unprepared.  
  
When he entered he was surprised that the room was empty. He had expected to be attacked or something but no... he was all right in a big empty room. He looked around for signs of life. The only thing in the room that signified a living thing ever occupying the area was a bunch of books on a table and a door. A door.... there was obviously more to the room then it showed. He touched the door. It was locked tightly.... then he felt the knob turn. He ducked beneath the table and listened to the footsteps and then voices. A mans voice, "Have they gotten him yet?"  
  
Then he heard a woman speak "I have word from Bradford . The have Reynolds, he's babbling some insane story. He took a kid from the School. Keeps saying that she's his key to Lord Voldemort's trust.   
  
The deep voiced man laughed "He will have Reynolds and the little kid killed in seconds... what an idiot.... I wonder why he was let in."  
  
Oliver steadied himself and tried to keep as quiet as possible. He needed to stay calm or else. They were coming to this place... he'd have action then not now. It was too soon. He heard them leave and waited for more noise to come.  
  
~~~  
  
The others hurried way past leaving Hermione alone in the dark with Reynolds grabbing on to her with a horrible strength.   
  
He pulled her into a door in the wall. At first it seemed like a empty cave-like room. Then she saw many hooded men and women. The fear and anger in the room was vibrating strongly. She wanted out of that room, she felt for her wand with her free hand. She tried to move as little as possible, so no one noticed what she was trying. She didn't know what spell she was thinking of doing. No spell she had learned in her two and a half years at Hogwarts seemed like enough to get her out of this situation. Her eyes wandered looking for an escape but what they found was even more welcome. Sticking out underneath the single table inn the room was familiar colored clothing. She nodded slightly to the figure crouched beneath the table acknowledging that she knew he was under there.   
  
Slowly from behind the table Oliver rose, his wand in his hand. No words were spoken but some form of magic was used from both his and Hermione's wands at the same instant. The powers were enough to bring Charles to the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked a smile on her face realizing what they did "Did you know what we were doing?"  
  
"No." he admitted "but it doesn't matter. We're getting out of here all right?"  
  
"But what about him...." she asked looking at the man on the floor.  
  
"It's all right to leave him here." he replied "I hate to think about what will happen to him when they think that you overpowered him. Alone."  
  
She nodded and they turned to leave through the opposite doorway. It was locked. They looked at each other and turned around. Behind them was five people, one who looked especially menacing.   
  
Not one of them spoke a word. They all had wand raised, they probably had been expecting Charles to be standing there.  
  
"He's out." a female said to the one next to her looking at the unconscious man on the floor.  
  
"What did those kids do?" someone asked.   
  
"Where'd the other one come from?"  
  
They were chattering among themselves angrily. Oliver looked at Hermione. She understood, that powerful bit of magic they did earlier was there only hope. Hermione raised her wand... she felt foolish because she did not know how to do it or what to do. The only thing she knew was it had saved them once  
  
Like a fire storming through the place... the orange spray came again, this time even more powerful... all of the Death Eaters were driven backwards. The door unlocked and bursting forward came the Headmaster of Hogwarts and several teachers.  
  
Hermione gasped at them as they appeared and all of the Death Eaters went scrambling into the back room.   
  
Neither of them knew what to say. The teachers were staring at them as if they expected something. Luckily Dumbledore spoke up "Thanks to that amazing charm you two did... we were able to find you."  
  
"Excuse me sir." Oliver said curiously "but that power... how did we..."  
  
"Oh yes..." Dumbledore smiled "You are young. You probably have never heard of it. A lot of people don't believe it true.... they think it's a silly fairy tale, but you must have done the Amortias charm. It has no incantation, it is rumored to come from people's hearts when they care about someone so much they'd do anything to save them.   
  
He smiled at them and Professor Mcgonnagal from behind said "If that is true Albus, these children are lucky to have one another."  
  
"What will you do with them?" Hermione asked Dumbledore regarding the Death Eaters living in the cave. "They obviously have some bigger plans."  
  
"They will have trials. They all will be charged with supporting Voldemort. Charles Reynolds will be most likely charged with three attempted murders." Dumbledore was grim. Oliver realized that he didn't want Reynolds punished as much as Oliver felt against it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Oliver asked quietly "That he should be charged with so much? After all he was just a jealous man who went to far."  
  
"True." Dumbledore said "True as it may be.... it will be for a council to decide. The ministry may seem it fit."  
  
It ended well and they were taken back to Hogwarts. "I will be needing to talk to you tomorrow." Professor Mcgonnagal said as though she was a little upset at something. Then she said something unexpected "You know... I'm very proud. I've never seen such great actions for my Gryffindors."  
  
Hermione went up to her dormitory but Oliver stayed. "Professor?" he asked softly.  
  
"What is it Wood?" the teacher turned around suddenly.   
  
"We're in trouble aren't we?" It was the one question that had been bothering him since they left the forest. He knew he couldn't get away with doing all the things he did.   
  
"Well..." she sighed "I didn't want to talk about such things tonight. Personally, I think punishing you is the most horrible thing I've heard of but Professor Snape has insisted and Professor Dumbledore can't keep favoring Gryffindor students."  
  
Oliver was suddenly angry. It showed clearly on his face when he looked at Mcgonnagal and said "Snape can punish me, but he better leave Hermione out of this... it wasn't her fault that she got kidnapped, that was my fault."  
  
"Wood..." Mcgonnagal was stern as softened as she said "Don't blame yourself... you could not have estimated what he could do."  
  
"Can you tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to consider that?" he asked. He was satisfied when he got a nod from the teacher. "Thank you so much Professor."  
  
~~~  
  
It was the next morning and Hermione was getting up to go to the Great Hall. She looked around for Oliver, she just wanted to say thanks for all of the great things he did. He wasn't around. Then she saw him. He smiled at her "How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Great." she said knowing that she'd probably be dead if he hadn't saved her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Sure." he said "I'm just relieved that it's going to go back to normal. I've got a Quidditch practice this evening after classes. Do you want to come down?"  
  
"Yes..." she was so excited "It's so good that you can go back to playing like normal."  
  
"I know. I was so worried that I'd never be able to go back to being me."   
  
"I'll definitely be there tonight." she said "It should go wonderful..."  
  
~~~  
  
Seventh year advanced potions making was never easy. Today, it was the longest class Oliver had ever been in. Every couple of minutes Professor Snape kept giving him an evil glare.   
  
Halfway through the class, while he stirred the ingredients Snape rudely pointed out that he was doing it all wrong. "Isn't this how you showed us Professor?" Oliver asked knowing that he was doing it the correct way.  
  
"A seventh year should know not to talk back to a teacher." Snape declared loudly "Aren't you in enough trouble with the school?"  
  
He caught the other students in the class staring at him. Everyone knew something had happened to Oliver, something involving you-know-who but when they had asked he had told them to go away and not said another word. Now maybe Snape would let them know.  
  
~~~~  
  
The rumors were circling Hermione too. Ron heard the rumors and was pestering her through their Transfiguration class.  
  
"Ron... it was only a little thing. No big deal." Usually Ron and Harry were the first people she'd tell about anything but not in this case. Hermione had a secret for once and she planned to keep it. Ron and Harry were great friends but she had her secrets with them too and she'd never tell those either.  
  
~~~~  
That evening Gryffindor had their last Quidditch practice before the upcoming match. The bothering wasn't going away from Hermione and Oliver and now they were in the same area together.   
  
"You aren't going to tell us?" Harry asked Hermione while Alicia Spinnet was asking Oliver the same thing.  
  
"So..... you were in it together." Fred Weasley said "What happened... come on, tell us."  
  
"It was nothing." Oliver said angrily "For the last time... no big deal!"  
  
The team was just about to mount their brooms and Hermione was headed to the stands when Professor Mcgonnagal marched onto the field and said "Mister. Wood... the headmaster needs to see you now." she looked up into the stands and said "You too Miss Granger."  
  
The followed her into the castle, as they trailed behind her Hermione stated whispering "You know something."  
  
"Yes..." he said bitterly "Snape wants us in trouble for yesterday, he wants it bad." Upon seeing the look of terror on her face he quickly stated "I'm not going to let you get into trouble all right?"  
  
"I'm a troublemaker remember?" she said as to not let Mcgonnagal hear "It's what you called me from the beginning... and whatever your thinking, it's not your fault and I'm not letting you take the blame."  
  
  
A/N: I really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter. I have a basic idea of what I'm doing with ch.6 but I have nothing down yet so if you want to give some suggestions... I'm always open and I always give credit for ideas that I use. 


	6. Someone's consequences

Title: One in a Million  
Chapter Six: Someone else's consequences  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I just thought that at ch.6 you may as well be reminded.   
  
  
McGonagall told them to wait while she got Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "You must be joking." he whispered after the teacher left "It wasn't your fault you got dragged into my silly plans."  
  
"Whatever you go through, I go through." she said stubbornly "If I didn't want to help you I wouldn't have. I happen to just like you."  
  
He smiled. She really did have the charm on him. Whatever Professor Snape was trying to do to them he was going to lose. "I'm glad I met you." he said and he meant it. She had really helped him out so much. He had been going through a time when he was lonely, he had been so Quidditch obsessed that the only people in his life were his team... and the annoying admirers.   
  
She looked up from her serious concentration and smiled slightly "I'm glad I met you also."   
  
"We had some fun in the last few months, eh?" he said fondly remembering the incidents from the detention with Snape on. They really weren't pleasant memories but they were the kind that bonded people together.  
  
"Yeah..." she said "If that's what you call fun."  
  
"If we get out of this and we're not expelled..." he said thinking deeply "I wanna show you some real fun. How are you on a broomstick?   
  
She blushed. Passing the flying exams in first year had been the most hard school challenge Hermione had ever faced. She never told Harry or Ron but she had just made it with a passing grade, the only stain on her perfect record.... she was not much on a broomstick. "I... uh... sort of... I just barely passed the exams. I haven't touched a broomstick since they were over."  
  
"Oh come on." he said smartly "You didn't pass.... really, Madam Hooch must have moved a little too fast on the flying. I want to teach you how.... maybe before our coming up game?"  
  
Though flying was very scary to her and she didn't really want to consider it she reluctantly said "I suppose so."  
  
Then Snape burst in followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape looked so satisfied to see them sitting there... it made them both want to attack him.  
  
It was only a little comfort for them to know that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were looking kind of confused. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak. Professor Snape was more than glad to state clearly "You boy, are facing expulsion from the school and the girl at least a suspension."  
  
Professor McGonagall was surprised everyone when she said to Dumbledore "Headmaster, some other form of punishment would be better in my opinion."  
  
Snape was quick to look Dumbledore in the eye and said "I am aware that Hogwarts school has rules. Her students...." he shot Professor McGonagall an evil look "are not excused from them. I for one am tired of favoritism toward the Gryffindor house."  
  
"You are aware of what you did, correct?" Professor Dumbledore asked Oliver quietly.  
  
"Yes." he said not stopping as he added "I knew it was wrong, if that's what you mean sir but, it was the only thing I could do. You have to understand that...."  
  
"And you did not see the logic in leaving it to the teachers?" Snape snapped angrily.   
  
"I couldn't wait." he said "If the teachers had got there too late, I would never forgive myself... and you would have got there too late. I couldn't let...."  
  
"That's enough.... it's all right," Dumbledore said stopping him "Surely Severus, you see the boys point... why the rules don't apply here."  
  
"No." Professor Snape said cooly "If proper punishment is not issued than the committee will be alerted of your favoritism."  
  
Hermione then spoke up "I would have been dead if it wasn't for him. You can't punish anyone for that. I was kidnapped and he saved my life. If either of us did anything wrong... I can't see it."  
  
Snape was still smug. He knew that Dumbledore didn't need any more reports to the committee, he knew he could win this one against Gryffindor. "So what are you going to do Headmaster?" he asked.  
  
Albus Dumbledore for once was worried that he had no power. He did not want to be replaced. "Surely..." he started.  
  
"No." Hermione spoke up again. "Please... you know... when he took me... you know why he wanted me."  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed, he had to try once more. "Yes indeed," she looked meaningfully at Snape "He was trying to use her to be put back into the favor of You-Know-Who."  
  
Dumbledore instantly played off of her comment and said "Voldemort .... do you really think anyone deserves that?"  
  
Snape flinched. Everyone could tell he was thinking. He put on an evil grin but he couldn't stop his mind from running. Back in the dark ages, he had been on the worse end of the Dark Lord's attacks more than once. He almost was considering the situation and could nearly feel the things the boy feared would have happened. "Professor... that isn't fair though."  
  
"The rules of Hogwarts are due for some changing." Dumbledore said decisively "Gryffindor students tend to act out of courage, this was an example of their good attributes... still the other houses attributes need to be put in. I shall propose that all Hogwarts students were put into there houses for a reason and that reason has to be considered in rule breaking,"  
  
"Fine..." Snape said "I agree. Consider yourselves lucky..."  
  
"I think your parents will be hearing about this still." McGonagall added then whispered to them as they were leaving "I'm sure both of your parents will be very proud. I don't know what were getting ourselves into with this new rule though..."  
  
Next chapter summary : The new rule at Hogwarts is driving all the teachers except Snape crazy... and the end of the year approaches and old feelings get out. 


	7. learning to fly

Title:One in A Million  
Chapter 7: When it's over  
Ch summary: Everything comes together and there is a sad goodbye to be said.  
Feedback: KAYKEL1207@msn.com   
  
Hermione was in such a good mood. It was the day of Gryffindor's final Quidditch match. The match that determined the cup. A few days ago, right after they had escaped punishment... Oliver had gone into a craze preparing his team. They had not talked for quite a while and he had kindly explained why, she was looking forward to the game, so they could be around each other more.  
  
"They better win." Ron said, he was standing next to her "We haven't won the quidditch cup for so long..."  
  
"I know," she replied nervously "I know they'll win, they're so good."  
  
"Suddenly interested in Quidditch?" he asked joking.  
  
"Of course." she said joking back. Ron teasing her could not ruin her good mood. After the incident Hermione ended up telling Harry and Ron about everything. To her surprise they weren't at all mad at her. They understood and she was glad. The two of them had been her best friends for years. She was glad they weren't mad at her for becoming so distant.  
  
The game went wonderfully. Hermione watched with interest. She was getting so nervous. Once, toward the ending of the game, Oliver had to block a very difficult shot... Hermione yelled out uncontrollably.   
  
"Calm down." Ron whispered "Hermione, people are staring."  
  
"Sorry," she whispered back.  
  
It was a fast game. Gryffindor won 200 to 50. Hermione rushed down from the stands. She was one of the first to reach the Gryffindor team.   
  
The team was being presented the cup and Oliver was holding it with a shaking hand. They did it! The first time in years, Gryffindor finally won... he looked at his team and tried not to cry when he stuttered "Won... Wonderful.... excellent work, eve... everyone. Thank you!"  
  
His team smiled at him. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. It was Hermione. "That was amazing." she said softly "You were wonderful!"  
  
He turned around and smiled. "We did it!" he yelled loudly and hugged her "If it wasn't for you... I wouldn't be here with this."  
  
She smiled back as he finally let her go. He was crying "I'll see you later all right?" he asked "In one hour... come down here... I won't break my promise."  
  
"All right..." she said frowning nervously.  
  
~~*~*~~*  
  
"Hey," he said seeing her pace around the field nervously "Are you ready?"  
  
"No." she said but she was smiling.   
  
"Don't worry..." he was assuring "Learn to live a little... I'll be right here."  
  
He brought out a broomstick. "I borrowed it from Alicia." he explained "I told her about you and she thought this would be the appropriate broom. It was her first."  
  
"Are you sure you can?" she asked "You must have a lot of exams to study for."  
  
"I do." he said "but this is important to me too."  
  
She mounted the broomstick clumsily and she felt foolish next to him. He mounted his broomstick right next to her with a perfect grace. "Remember the techniques you learned?" he asked. When she nodded slowly he said "Let's start there all right? This isn't a lesson. I just want you to have fun... but first we start this way."  
  
She did as instructed and yelled out as she took off. "Steady it a little..." he said softly.  
  
"I'm all right... it's OK..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Trust it." he said "That's how I always learned. If you trust the broom... it will work out."  
  
"I would trust it..." she yelled "If it wasn't shaking like it WANTS TO THROW ME OFF!"   
  
He flew to her side and reached out. He steadied her broomstick slowly "There..." he said once she was steady "See, it's not so bad."  
  
She looked around slowly. "Yeah..." she said her confidence growing "I think I can do this. She flew a little farther from him and did a short dive.  
  
"She's got it!" he yelled "See, that's why I wanted you to come out here. This is the one place that I'm happy... I knew you'd feel the same way about it."  
  
The stayed out for a little while longer when Oliver said "We better be going. I do still need to study..."  
  
"Me too." she said sadly. They went down.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
They were very surprised to see Slytherin team members Marcus Flint and Draco Malfloy. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, the anger in his voice vibrating.   
  
"Calm down." Flint said just as coldly "We congratulate you on your win Wood. I'm just now training my future Captain. We were watching you up there."  
  
"You always act like your such hot stuff Wood." spoke up Malfloy, "Imagine, you running around with that."  
  
He gestured to Hermione with the final word "She gonna be your replacement next year? Gee, I'd hate to see Gryffindor lose that terribly."  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said softly. She did not want to hear Malfloy.  
  
"You better leave her alone." Oliver said quietly, calm yet furious.  
  
"We're not touching your girlfriend." Flint said then muttered "Honestly, if the ugly mudblood little 3rd year is all you can get.... I feel sorry for you.  
  
He and Malfloy burst out laughing. Next thing anyone knew, Oliver was on top of Flint. "You.... horrible.... no one... ever talk to her... like that."  
  
Hermione and Malfloy just stared on for a moment as Oliver and Marcus rolled around punching and kicking. Hermione then tried to pull Oliver off. "Come on..." she urged "Oliver, it's all right. I know he's just a horrible little... come on, don't get yourself in trouble over this."  
  
It was too late. The yelling must have been heard for Snape rushed onto the field followed closely by McGonagall. "What is this?" Snape asked.  
  
Marcus and Oliver broke away quickly and the four Hogwarts students spoke at once.   
  
"Professor... I... w we're out here."  
  
"Training... to be captain."  
  
"That idiot attacked him."  
  
"He was being horrid."  
  
McGonagall was going to say something but Snape got there first. "Mr. Malfloy, please explain."  
  
"Well...." said Malfloy smirking at them "Flint is training me... because as you know, Professor, I'm going to be the Slytherin captain next year. We saw these two out here and he was gloating about the win... so was she." He pointed at Hermione with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Flint told them to stop but Wood jumped on top of him and started a big fight."  
  
Snape looked satisfied at McGonagall. She stayed cool under his eye and said softly "I'd like to ask your story Mr. Wood."  
  
Oliver started "We had just come down, and they were out here. We asked them why they came out here and they started being really smart with us. They were being terrible, saying things about Hermione."  
  
"It's true." Hermione added "They were terribly cruel. Oliver only fought him to protect me."  
  
"My my..." said Snape coldly "I believe the stories do conflict do they not?"  
  
"And who is the more trustworthy student?" McGonagall asked just as cold "I believe that Flint and Malfloy owe Miss Granger a deep apology."  
  
"Minerva," Snape replied "Dumbledore instated a rule about acting on better qualities. My Slytherins have rights to behave on cunning remarks and selfishness. I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor for the attack on Marcus Flint."  
  
"You can't." Hermione said quietly "Professor, he attacked Flint because he was protecting me from those horrible things. Brave, like a Gryffindor has to be."  
  
McGonagall smiled at Hermione "She's correct Severus."   
  
He looked beaten. "Fine," he said. The idea of Gryffindor students getting off the hook for fighting bothered him so much he yelled "I will see the headmaster about taking that rule away."  
  
He left with Malfloy and Flint following. "That was the plan Dumbledore thought of." McGonagall muttered to them "Consider yourself lucky."  
  
  
A/N: Short I know. I will have one more chapter called Graduation. It'll be out sometimes very soon. I have an idea I'd like to get out there before I finish "One in A Million." Here's my question: I'm considering a sequel to this fic that takes place in the next year. It'd be a bit darker then this. Tell me what you think about the idea: My email is KAYKEL1207@msn.com  
or you could tell me in a review. Thanks. 


	8. Graduation

Title: One in a Million  
Author: DarkAngelGirl  
Chapter Summary: Everyone who enters Hogwarts has to leave it. Unfortunately for Oliver, this is his last month at Hogwarts. Right when he found a best friend... and love.  
Thanks to: CrimsonFirebolt, the most dedicated reviewer ever! Thanks a ton for the comments... I really appreciated them, I love to know how the fic is going. This last chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Dumbledore had an announcement to make. He stood up "Another great year is almost over. 7th years note that on this coming Saturday... you will be passed from Hogwarts in a ceremony and a ball. The day shall go as normal for other years."  
  
Oliver looked across the table and caught a look in Hermione's eyes. She saw him looking and sighed. "Well, your leaving this year! I... guess I never really thought of that."  
  
He smiled. "I'm sure you did..." he said "I couldn't even really think of anything else for the last week."  
  
"I'll miss you." she admitted sadly.  
  
"Please..." he begged "Don't do this to me.... not now all right? This is a good day for Gryffindor. Everyone is happy and we won the cup... no sadness today."  
  
She was surprised to see the most stable person she knew break down. "Oh come on..." she whispered "You'll move along... probably get on that Quidditch team you wanted, you won't even remember me."  
  
"None of that is certain." he replied just as sad " What is certain to me is that you will be fourteen years old... you got years left for friends, fun times, and boyfriends... what'll I matter?"  
  
Darn it. He had just slipped.... did he actually say "boyfriends?"He was going crazy. She looked at him oddly 'Damn' he thought 'If she noticed that I was jealous'  
  
She watched him curiously... and a little suspiciously. It wasn't the first time she thought that maybe he felt the same way for her that she did for him. She still loved him just like before but it wasn't a silly crush, no now she could confidently talk to him. Now it was love.  
  
She smiled nervously and said "We'll know soon enough."  
  
"Don't you have Transfiguration now?" he asked suddenly.   
  
"Oh yeah!" she yelled "I forgot... I'll see you today sometimes..."  
  
"All right." he smiled at her but in reality he was mad. Mad at himself. Would he be able to tell her how he really felt about her or would she never know.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in transfiguration. It was the exam and it was fairly easy. "Excellent," McGonagall said approvingly as she turned a box into a large bird. She nodded and waited for the class to be over.   
  
"Hey," Ron said looking at her "Are you all right? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm good." she said "I hope I did well on the exam."  
  
"Come on," Harry added from the other side of Ron "At least yours changed into a bird... mine was a box still but with bird parts..."  
  
Ron laughed as he thought of Harry's box. "Sorry, but it was a little pathetic..."  
  
Hermione tried to be cheerful but it just didn't work out. She appeared to be very sad and her friends noticed. "What's wrong?" Ron asked "Really, tell me..."  
  
"Nothing." she said stiffly.  
  
"You have really changed you know?" Ron said giving her a look.   
  
"I guess I did." she said and she knew it was true. She had changed and those changes had been brought by a certain 7th year boy. "It's been a different kind of year."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Time flew by quickly and the day of the graduation ceremony was a day away. The seventh years who had not yet gotten dates to the ball were getting desperate. Oliver got asked exactly ten times. He didn't want any part of it, his real love was staying at Hogwarts and would be for another four years.  
  
Slytherin captain Marcus Flint ran into him several times to ask who he was taking to the ball. Then he would add "Oh yes, I forgot... your girlfriend is just a kid... aw..."  
  
"Shut up Flint," he had snapped "Or I'll give you another black eye." He walked away angrily.  
  
"I'm not going," he said to no one "There is no reason for me to go to that ball. I'll just forget it."  
  
"Oh, no you won't." Hermione said coming from behind him "I think you've all ready spent enough of your year hanging with the third years and you need it."  
  
He blushed "No. All I want is to hang around you... who do you expect me to talk to in my year?"  
  
"Everyone adores you." she smiled falsely "It shouldn't be hard."  
  
He looked at her oddly, why was she acting like this? "Please," he said "That's why I get along with you so well... because you like me for me."  
  
She smiled. He was so sweet with her, she completely loved him. "But isn't it quite a loss for you not to go?"  
  
"Not if you'll be with me that night..." he suggested "We don't have to go to the ball, just to the ceremony... afterward I'm yours."  
  
'I wish you were' she thought bitterly.   
  
~*~*  
  
At the ceremony Oliver was very bored but anticipated the night. He waited and applauded for each graduate. After "Weasley" and "Wilson" were called Oliver finally heard his name. He walked up and smiled as best as he could. As he passed McGonagall the teacher smiled and quietly whispered "Great job this year, you proved yourself a true Gryffindor."  
  
He walked down the stairs and finally it was over. All the other students were dressed elegantly but he was plain. He raced up the staircase to Gryffindor common room. "Miss me?" he asked smiling as he saw Hermione waiting.  
  
"Yes," she nearly whispered "So you've finally graduated. What are you gonna do next? If I even have to guess..."  
  
"You got it," he said "I'm going to Puddlemere United and I'll show them what I've got... hopefully I'm good enough to get on the reserve team..."  
  
"What'll you do while you wait?" she asked.  
  
"Really, I haven't thought of it..." he admitted "Too much on my mind really..."  
  
"Me too." she agreed "A lot to... think about."  
  
"What do you want to do tonight?" he suddenly asked her.  
  
" I don't know..." she replied "Let's not worry for now. Just be here and something will come along."  
  
"All right," he replied.  
  
Changing the subject Hermione smiled "That was really great what you did for me... when those Slytherin ..."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it." he laughed "Marcus Flint is a jerk... he was waiting for something like that to happen to him. At least you wont have to deal with him... he finally made it out of Hogwarts this year, he's so stupid, he's supposed to be out all ready. Of course, him getting out was probably Snape's work anyway."  
  
Hermione nodded. Snape seemed to always have a way to pass the failing Slytherin.  
  
"What a year," Oliver had a smile on his face as he remembered.  
  
"Yes," she agreed but she was thinking about her crush. Did it still exist? "We had a great year."  
  
"It wouldn't have been so great if I didn't have you." he said honestly " You're the most amazing girl I've met in my life."  
  
"That's so sweet," she said softly "Thanks, I mean you made this year so eventful..."  
  
"Yeah, I almost got you killed by Death Eaters... sounds fun to me."  
  
"You know what I mean..." she replied "plus you said you liked trouble."  
  
"I like people who like trouble." he laughed but them he grew serious "When I met you.... your friends said that you... uh.... that you were interested in me. Well, I wanted to know, where you cause..."  
  
She cut him off "Yes. I did like you a lot... does that bother you?"  
  
"No." he said quickly " I wanted to know because if you did then maybe you wouldn't think it was so crazy... that I love you."  
  
She couldn't believe he was saying it. She sat still for a long time not knowing what to say. "Its not crazy..." she whispered "I thought that you'd hate that I like you."  
  
"Oh no Hermione," he replied "It was just all the time we were spending together. Everyone started to think things... and say things. I thought it'd be sick that I liked you. You're a lot younger than I am."  
  
"But I want to be with you!" she yelled and then blushed furiously "Sorry," she mutted.  
  
"No," he replied that's good. Next thing he knew, he had kissed her. She yelled out being a little surprised but then she realized what was happening. She kissed him back and it lasted a long time.   
  
She looked at him and blushed a little "Not a lot of people can understand us Oliver... but it's all right with me."  
  
He smiled back and didn't feel so embarrassed.  
  
Oliver and Hermione saw little of each other the last few days of school. Finally they met again on the Hogwarts Express. "Can't believe it's your last time on the train?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." he said "Its scary, really it is."  
  
She nodded "I would hate it if I were you... it sounds so hard."  
  
They looked at each other quickly. Both wanted to kiss again but didn't know if doing it right in front of Ron and Harry was right at the moment.   
  
Later they arrived at the train station. A tall wizard and a pretty witch were standing in the corner. Oliver grabbed Hermione's hand "Please, I want you to meet my parents..."  
  
The wizard smiled when he saw Oliver "And how are you son?" he asked happily.  
  
"Never better dad," he replied "Dad, Mum, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Hermione."  
  
"Hello," Oliver's mother replied. "Your professor wrote us about this girl and all you have done."  
  
Oliver and Hermione blushed and they knew not all of the story was out. :Hang on a minute." Oliver said to his parents and turned the corner. He looked at Hermione, "You'll write me then?" he asked.  
  
"Always," she replied and asked "Do you know how to use muggle things?"  
  
"A bit," he said "I took Muggle Studies... I was all right at it."  
  
"Fine," she said handing him a slip of paper "Try calling me on the telephone, Harry tried to give his to Ron once but it didn't work out. Maybe you'll figure it out better than he did."  
  
He smiled "Thanks."  
  
Then she kissed him. She wasn't going to wait all day for him to do it. They had only a few moments left "See you." she said quickly noticing the two nervous muggles waiting for her.  
  
As she left he whispered "See you..." Maybe no one understood what they had but the saddest part was, he didn't know when he'd be seeing her again. Maybe if they were lucky, when they were older, maybe fate would make room for them as a romantic couple. He could only wait.  
~~**~~~**~~~*~~*~~**~  
  
A/N: That's it! One in a Million is officially a finished work. Thanks to everyone that reviewed along the way. Please look out for a sequel very soon. It is currently untitled but I will let you know. 


End file.
